Counts-His-Coins
Biography Counts-His-Coins, nickname Counts, is a selfish Argonian, motivated mainly by gold and power. You can probably attribute this with his past, because during his childhood he went through dark times. Specifically, his mother was slaughtered in a bandit raid, rendering his father to go into a deep depression and turn to ridiculous amounts of drinking. Counts took care of his father when he wasn't nicking gold from under other's noses. Mostly he just cooked, but occasionally his father would drink so much that he became intoxicated and got into a few fights, so then Counts would need to bandage him up and make sure he got rest, sacrificing his own rest for his father's. After those years had passed, his father continuing his horrid habits, Counts had enough. He took roughly a weeks supply of food and drink, kitchen tools, and just enough clothing to get by and started his path to Cyrodiil, and started in Leyawiin. After growing tired of the unfortunately power-hungry Count, he continued his somewhat nomadic journey to the border of the Imperial City, just along the road passing by Fort Nikel, he set up a little shack where he cooked various items for passer-by so as to earn enough gold to live. Soon enough, he grew tired of this life, and attempted to join the Mages Guild. (4E 203) Counts is 28, making his Hatching Day roughly in the 195th year of the 4th Era. Magical Abilities/Equipment While Counts wasn't experienced with magic inherently, he did discover several spellbooks in an abandoned cult area that allowed him to at least know how to cast them. His currently known spells are Ice Spike, Muffle, Transmute, Reanimate Corpse, and Fast Healing. He struggles mainly with Reanimate Corpse, but excels in Transmutation due to his greedy nature. His magical attire consists of all-around Novice Robes, a hood to complete the mage look, and deerskin boots and gloves for a bit of protection. Warrior Abilities/Equipment Counts isn't really good with a sword, he's only ever really had experience with unarmed combat, or using a Cestus. Most of the time he prefers to only render his opponents grievously injured rather than kill them, of course, for a fee. In terms of armor, Counts utilizes Adamantium, a somewhat ancient armor (3E 399, found in the game Elder Scrolls Arena, cited here). It isn't as powerful as it was considered to be in the past due to the advancement of combat techniques and materials, but it provides enough to get by. Stealth Abilities/Equipment Although Counts isn't a good thief, he's adequate enough to pass for one. Mainly he just steals gold and cheap jewelry, sometimes he'll go after the occasional bandit just for his loot haul. While in this state, his weapon is either an Iaito for sheer power if needed, or throwing knives for the sake of silent elimination. The armor he uses, is again, comparably ancient to current armors, being Netch Leather (Found in The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind, 3E 426 found in the "Background" section). While it is expensive in Cyrodiil, it's one of the cheapest armors in Morrowind and Solstheim, which explains why a Dark Elf (Who was notably drunk) traded it for a whole cooked timber wolf. (Page will be edited as character is used) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Argonians